


The Cometverse Art Show

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [60]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: A collection of the many scraps and doodles shy and orion have done over the course of Cometverse (and then some)





	1. Cometverse and AU's

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope this works. we have *so* many doodles. beware for a HIGH level of variance in quality, as these were done over the course of like... the last couple *years*

So first thing you'll notice is that between orion and shy, our Comet's are slightly different! it's a holdover from when comet was just a simple self insert, but over time they evolved into their own character, and their design evolved accordingly.

Please note that a lot of these are essentially concept art, and done before chapters were written, so sometimes there's a disconnect between what we doodled and what actually ended up happening.

And then there's just the silly doodles we did for fun :P

part 2! 

1st comic transcript: 

Lea: you okay?

Myde: no

Lea: You wanna talk about it?

Myde: no

Lea: You wanna help me eat this ice cream?

2nd comic transcript:

Isa: STOP FUCKING WITH MY SCRYING

Isa: also when was the last time you ate?

Myde: uh...

Also the bottom bit is a mix of spoilers, concepts that have been considered but not implemented, and scrapped ideas. Have fun figuring out which is which :3

And finally the AU section! (yes its mostly harpies. baby harpy sora turned out fucking adorable ok)

part 2. stardew valley au doesn't have a lot of doodles yet but tbh it should, van is adorable in it. the meet the lea's was mostly a joke thing where we take all the Lea AU's and basically stick them in a room together. feat. canonverse, cometverse, and swap!AU


	2. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these aren't sorted by AU so uh. it's a mix. sorry

look. it's just a lot of sex. we all know what we're here for

part 2!

bonus pinup merman lea because it's the same mer and also i put way too much work into it


	3. Why you shouldn’t snap at 4am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comet: WHY DIDNT YOU STOP THEM ISNTEAD OF POSTING SNAPS  
Van: because it’s hilarious   
Isa and Lea: lecturing twins while the other puts out the fire


End file.
